


Aurora Borealis

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art Critic Lucifer, First Meetings, M/M, Photographer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam is a young artist who exposes his photographs for the first time in New York. Lucifer is a well reputed art critic, not known to be gentle. One of Sam's photography catches his eyes.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam is a young photography artist who lives in Alaska. He only takes photos of nature because his surroundings is nothing but amazing everywhere he goes. And also because he never quite catches that little something when he shoots portraits of people. He always feels like he misses something when he tries to take photos of people. He is never as satisfied as when he makes scenic photos he is specialized in.

Sam is proposed to be part of an exhibition that takes place in New York. A gallery organizes an exposition of five new artists they think will become important in the future of contemporaine art.

It’s Sam’s first important exposition. He chooses the photographs he wants to show very carefully. The night of the opening cocktail, the art gallery is full of people from other art galleries, artists, potential buyers, celebrities, art critics... It’s very impressive for Sam. Even more scary, his heart skips a crazy bit when the word spreads that Lucifer, an unforgiving art critic, is here tonight. Sam already knows that name. He reads a lots of his critics, some of them even destroyed some artists career.

Sam spots Lucifer in front of one of his photography. It’s an aurora borealis Sam shot last winter. The framing is impressive and it covers a large wall of the gallery. Hard for a critic to miss. Sam already starts to see all the flaws in his photography. He is sick to see Lucifer look at it and wonders if it’s a good idea to go talk to him to distract him from the photography. He is about to do that when Lucifer’s pose change in front of his photography. The man’s shoulders drop, his head tilts on his right side and his lips part just a little, his weight shifts on his right leg. Sam observes him, Lucifer is very still. Sam grabs his camera and takes a photo.

After that moment that seemed to be between two seconds, Lucifer walks to another part of the gallery. Sam is presented to an art dealer and he loses sight of Lucifer.

The next day, Lucifer’s critic on the exhibition is off in the press. As usual, his visions is precise and his comments sharp. Each one of the four other artists exposed along with Sam get a critic more or less easy to digest. But all Sam gets printed on Lucifer’s article is three dots next to his name. He doesn’t know how he is supposed to interpret it. He asks to the gallery, but nobody can help him understand what Lucifer means by that.

Sam gets other critics, rather good most of the time, but it’s hard to put aside the enigmatic one coming from the most important art critic.

Eventually Sam gets the chance to ask when one day, in plain afternoon in the middle of the week, Lucifer steps in the gallery that is likely empty at this moment, apart from Sam. This time Lucifer only comes to look at Sam’s photographies, he doesn’t even bother to take a new look at the other artist works.

Sam comes to present himself. They make small talk and Sam manages to gather the courage to ask about those three dots. Lucifer answers him very seriously that he didn’t know what to write about his work. He is speechless in front of his photography. Sam is kean to take it as a compliment until Lucifer starts to point every little details, completely breaking down every one of his frames piece by piece, pointing something here, critiquing something there, telling about some techniques used and how Sam could improve. Sam has to focus to not tear up. The worse being that every points Lucifer mention make sense, it’s true and logic and completely devastating. Sam can only listen and take notes about all he did wrong until Lucifer finally arrives at the conclusion of the critic Sam is glad he didn’t see printed. When Lucifer seems to have finally reach the end of all he wanted to say but couldn’t when he wrote his article about the exhibition, he looks Sam in the eyes and Sam holds back his breath for the final blow.

“Damn, I love you work. It’s the most beautiful thing I saw in a very long time.”

With all Lucifer just spilled on his work, Sam can’t understand that last standing. Lucifer is now looking at him and grinning. He mumbles something about Sam taking critics like a man and the next thing Sam knows, he is sitting in a coffee shop with a muffin and a tea in front of him and Lucifer is talking about artists Sam never heard off before.

When Sam says he doesn’t know what Lucifer is referencing to, this one makes a point to show everything worth a look in art in New York to Sam. He takes him to art galleries and museums, presents him artists, take him to parts of the city to explore, takes him to jazz clubs and coffee places, brings him to beautiful abandoned buildings, and secret places the first commoner doesn’t know about.

Lucifer also insists to take a look at other photographs from Sam. Each time, it’s a true nightmare for Sam who gets to be shown how horrible each one of the pieces he thought were great are in fact full of flaws. Lucifer is never kind with his work. The worse is when Lucifer takes one of his photos in hand, looks at it and rolls his eyes to the sky, shaking his head in silence.

At the end of the week, Sam starts to feel homesick. He’d like to go home, but at the same time, he knows he is going to miss Lucifer... A lot. He is going to miss the way Lucifer talks about art and his vision of it. He is going to miss the wit with how he speaks about artists and arrogant people. And his way to burst in Sam’s world to take him to discover a world he didn’t know existed just next to him before.

The last day of the exhibition, the gallery owner comes to the artists and told them what pieces have been bought. Sam is surprised to learn Lucifer bought his aurora borealis piece. His critic on it had been hard to hear despite the fact that Lucifer admitted he likes it.

According to the gallery owner, when a critic that important in the art world buys an art piece, you don’t just deliver it to them. You take the art piece to them personally and put it on their wall the way they want it. So Sam comes to Lucifer’s home with the gallery owner. They go in a good part of the city, to a beautiful building with a doorman. Lucifer’s apartment is at the rooftop. Of course Sam thinks. But Lucifer is not home. On his door, they find a sticky note saying he has work to do and to just enter and put the frame where it’s indicated.

Lucifer’s door isn’t locked. Sam enters an amazing flat, bathed in sunlight. Most of the walls are in fact windows. Sam wanders in it like he did when he followed Lucifer around the city. His eyes catches an old framed photos of four little boys dressed up as angels. One of them has the same blue eyes as Lucifer, and Sam smiles seeing how Lucifer used to have long blond locks when he was a child. His furnitures are mismatched, the sofas look comfortable. There are piles of books stacked everywhere and sheets of paper covered in writing here and there, old records out of their covers next to a record players. Sam wanders towards Lucifer’s bedroom and laughed out loud when he sees the wall in front of the bed covered with a ‘THERE’ in red paint. They put Sam’s piece of art on the wall, in front of Lucifer’s bed and Sam likes the idea that it will be what Lucifer will see the first in the morning and the last when he will go to sleep.

Before he gets out of Lucifer’s flat, Sam puts an envelope on his bedside table.

When Lucifer comes back home that evening, he sat on his bed and look at his new frame with a smile on his lips. He is not sure why, but he loves that photography more than every other art he ever put his eyes on. He finds Sam’s envelope. Sam didn’t bothered with a real letter and wrote a note to thank Lucifer directly on the envelope. Inside it is a single photo of Lucifer looking at the photography of the aurora borealis that is now on his wall. Lucifer turns the photography, behind it Sam wrote a single word ‘flying’. Lucifer gets emotional when he realizes that Sam pinpoints exactly why Lucifer loves this photography.

The autumn comes around and Lucifer starts to get utterly bored with the city. Usually, fall is his favorite season but this year, the city is ugly. Not a single piece of art finds Lucifer’s interest. His job gets boring because apparently artists can’t art anymore.

One evening, Lucifer is walking in the streets under the rain, it usually calms his nerves but tonight it’s not working. A green light suddenly catches Lucifer’s eyes and he looks up to the sky. A new night club apparently opened in the block and the lights at the entrance plays with the reflections on the buildings around. It looks like an aurora borealis playing on the windows of the buildings around him. The rains soften everything and the lights of the city are like blurred. It’s beautiful and Lucifer would like to share it with one person in particular.

When he comes back home that night, Lucifer buys a plane ticket.

Sam spent the entire afternoon wandering around the town he lives. He took a lot of photos and spotted a place he’d like to go back to try on some new photography techniques he made researches on. His fingers are freezing under his gloves, Sam buries his nose furthermore in his warm and soft red scarf, his favourite, when he sees him. Sam stops and looks at Lucifer. The critic is sitting on Sam’s front porch, a steaming coffee in one hand, and a big book on his lap.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh, hey Sam. I hope you don’t mind. I needed a change of scenery.”  
“You don’t like New York anymore?”  
“I wanted to see aurora borealis for real.” Lucifer explains.

Sam is utterly happy to see Lucifer. He missed him a lot since he came back home.

“I know where we could see one,” Sam says.  
“I already see two.” Lucifer  whispers looking straight into Sam’s eyes.


End file.
